Blemished Hearts
by Conjuror of Words
Summary: A warrior struggles with his past as another warrior worries about him. The two will grow together, but they will be faced with trials. Will they both give into the pressure, or will they heal their blemished hearts? (chapters uploaded every other day.)
1. chapter 1

"GONG!!!!!!" Po rolled out of his cot face first to the floor and groaned. He shot up and raced to the rice paper door and threw it open with a savage clack. He bowed and said, "goodmorning master!" All he heard was silence and peaked open an eye. No one else had came out of there rooms yet and he did not see shifu.

He walked out of his door frame and walked over to cranes door. "Crane? are you in there?" It was deathly silent po cracked the door and peered in. The room was empty puzzled the bear went to each door and did the same thing. Each time finding they were empty. Po became alarmed, "oh gods what if that was the lunch gong!?"

He went racing down the hall at break neck speed. He speed past the kitchen and stopped. "well if im already late may as well be punished on a full stomach!" He sped into the kitchen and threw open the cubords and grabbed some bambo shoots. He scarfed down the shoots and went speeding towards the training hall.

He slowed as he neared the training hall doors. "This is soooo gonna hurt." He peaked into the training hall to see if he could sneek in undetected. His eyes went wide when he saw what was inside. Only tigress could be seen kneeling in the middle of the room with what apeared to be blood pooling around her. Po kicked down the door and went running only to be tripped and have a jagged staff slam the back of his head.

He lept off the floor and came face to face with the attacker. Po's jaw dropped he was staring at a white peacock with hate filled eyes. "remember me po? remember what you did to my beutiful ships?" Po sprinted away from the bird to tigress and slid to her side, "TIGRESS!!!!!!" The pecock chuckled, "the dead cannot listen panda." Po could not move he was shoocked all he could do was turn to face the pecock. He came to his sences and yelled, "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS!?" The pecock grinned, "inside voice panda, your friends are speaking in the afterlife." Po let out a roar, "NOOOOO!!!!"

PO WAKE UP! A smack was planted across the bears face and he came to. He leaned up he was on his cot with tigress beside him. "po you will wake this spirits of this mountain with that yelling!" Po lept from the bed and hugged the feline. "Oh gods its you!!!!" Tigress flipped the panda gracefully back onto his cot. "Not so fast panda im still learning how to hug." Po forgot his delema for a moment, "learning how to hug?" Tigress with a blank expression, "i have been reading a few scrolls."

Po stood up and began telling the entire dream he had been having. After he was done with his tale tigress huffed, "po that dream was just that a dream do not let it get to you." Po stared blankley, "tigress it scarred me to death!" Tigress shook her head and sat on his cot beside him. "Po everyone is safe, but if you wake me again you will not be."

Po smiled at her threat after knowing her for so long. He began to understand her. This was how she made him feel at ease by taking his mind off of what was bothering him. "Po why does it bother you so much that you had that dream?" Po came out of his thoughts and began to stare at the wall as he spoke. "Tigress ever since the battle with shen all i can think about is how i almost lost you! I would hate myself if anyone got hurt, but when i saw you floating on that plank in the harbor i broke inside." Tigress raised an eyebrow at his comment and wondered. Why does he feel so much more drawn to me then the others? especially since i am the hardest on him out of everyone including shifu. Her thoughts were interupted by Po's voice. " The only thing that gave me peace was the thought of us making it home. I was going to get you guys home no matter what the cost!"

Po dropped his head slightly, "tigress im so sorry you guys went through all of that because of me." Tigress furrowed her brow, "Po you still havent told any of us what was distracting you so much or why you were yelling at shen about your past." Po's eyes became distant, "i... dont really want to talk about it." Tigress folded her ears, "im sorry Po you would most likely want to speak with someone closer to you on this matter." She began to rise and Po grabbed her paw and forced her to sit back beside him.

"Tigress your my bestfriend if i dont tell you i dont wanna tell anyone." Tigress was taken by suprise by his comment, "Po what do you me-" AHEM!" Po and Tigress looked at the door frame to see who had called there attention. Shifu was standing there with a sharp frown. "Tigress back to your room." Tigress turned to Po, "we will talk more after training." Tigress walked over bowed and said goodnight to her master and went back down the hall to her room. Shifu remained and stared at the monocromatic bear. Po began to fidget, "um master do you need anything?" Shifu squinted his eyes, "panda i heard your yelling from my room across the palace. The question is do you need anything?"

Po shook his head, "nah master shifu i just had a bad dream is all." Shifu stared at Po, "panda your training has suffered since the shen battle, and i sense you have not been able to enter your inner peace stance." Po began to look everywhere but at shifu, "No its just the usual ya know the usual stuff like i eat alot and i like cookies, i wonder if money has cookies? i saw him baking some awhile ag-." Shifu raised his paw, "panda it is obvious you wish to not speak about it so i will let it rest. However i do need to make sure you are at your peak. Tomorrow you will only do half of your phisical training and for the rest you will meditate on this am i clear?"

Po nodded his head and huffed he hated meditation. Shifu ignored the pandas actions and turned and walked out of the door frame. "Just remember panda we are a team do not be afraid to show weakness. Bearing your weakness with show you a way to defeat it." Shifu grabbed the door and slid it closed. Po layed down on his cot and began to think about what was troubling him and slowly drifted away into sleep.

*Okay guys this is a teaser if you like the way this is going leave a comment. There will be romance heart break and alot of action in this fic. I will keep writing if you keep enjoying! I can only write here and there so uploads will be either everyday or every other day! However i will let you guys know if i will be gone and wont upload for a while. Have a good day and remember to comment what you think!" (yes ik my grammer, spelling, sentences are trash lol. Just enjoy the story and dont nit pick the writing lol.) *


	2. Chapter 2

"GONG!!!!" Po shot up on his cot and ran to the door, "gods please let this be real!' He opened his door and yelled with his commrads, "Good morning master!" Joy flooded the bear and it showed on his face. Shifu cleared his throat, "good morning students, eat your morning meals and head to the training hall." Po and the others stormed down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Shifu shook his head, "had they acted that way a month ago I would have made them scrub this palace with there tooth brushes." He gave a slight grin, "I suppose time sofens a heart, no wonder oogway was so peaceful."

Inside the kitchen Po was a blur cutting veggies and rolling doe like a true expert. Mantis looked at the others and snickered, "I wonder if Po will ever fight like he cooks." Po threw the rolled noodles and veggies into the wock. Tigress stared at the bug, "Po took down three war ships by himself. Redirected cannon fire with a flick of his wrists. Do you wish to anger him?"

Mantis raised his pinchers, "hey he can do some cool stuff but he will never be this handsome!" Everyone rolled there eyes and turned their attention to Po. He sat the wock of soup down on the table and smiled. "its not the best but its warm!" Viper looked over, "Po your food is always amazing before we had you. We had to eat rice cakes." Po nearly spilled his soup walking towards his seat, "all you ate was rice cakes!?!?"

Tigress took a bowel and sat back in her chair, "panda rice cakes are nothing to be shunned. They provide energy while keeping the body le-" Po waved his arms, " THEY TAST LIKE MY SOCKS!" Tigress mildly irritated, "panda let us eat and go to training."

The six warriors finished there meal and went to the training hall. Shifu while balancing on his staff spoke, "today we will test phisical strenght." A smile crept across Tigress's face making the others un easy. Tigress though in her head, "maybe I can use this to bring out what is upseting Po."

Shifu continued to speak, "Tigress you will pair with Po. Crane you will be up against viper. Mantis you will face monkey, let us begin with Po and Tigress. The two warriors walked to the center of the room and took there stance. Po had a worried look on his face, "Tigress dont kill me!" Tigress remained calm, " Po you have more strenght then you have ever shown, show it now." Shifu yelled, "begin!" Tigress lept at the bear foot forward. Which the bear easily blocked with his hands. Po swept his feet, which the tiger easily evaded. She dropped to all fours and charged the panda. She lept into the air and soared. Po rolled to the side and dodged the attack. Tigress anticipated this and had aimed for the support beam. She soared around it and launched herself right at the panda colliding with him sending him to the floor. The tiger lept on him and pinned him.

Tigress spoke with sterness, "what has ate at you panda!? What memories are hurting you so much! You have lost your edge because of it! Our spars have never been this easy!!!" Po pleaded back, "not here tigress, get off you win!" Tigress stared into his eyes, "make me panda." After hearing that all his childhood, and all the stress he was under. The panda snapped his calm nature turned to anger. Po grabbed the tiger by the waist and bench pressed her with such force she hit the roof of the hall. The five on the side lines gasped, Tigress gracefully landed on her four paws. Po roared, "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS EATING AT ME!?!?!?!?"

Po charged the tiger with such speed no one had time to react. Po grabbed the tiger by the waist with such force it took her breath. For a moment she became worried but the pandas eyes sofened and he relaxed a tad but his grip was iron. "All my childhood all I was ever called was ugly, fat and smelly. My real family was slaugtered, and my home village burned." Everyones eyes went wide at Pos revelation. The pandas voice began to crack as he sat her down, "I didnt mean to get that rough i... I need to go master may i go meditate now?" Shifu simply nodded his head, and Po ran out the door towards the sacred peach tree. Tigress ran to her master and before she said a word shifu spoke. "I know what you want, go to him, and talk with him." Tigress rushed out the door leaving behind a very shocked team, and a worried master.

* I know this is super short but alot is going on in my life right now. I hope you guys enjoy where this is going please comment!" *


End file.
